


Your Butt Is Pretty Cute, Too (Malum)

by mttrailblazer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, michael is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttrailblazer/pseuds/mttrailblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael are just now starting college, and here they are, moving into their dorm room.  Though they know absolutely nothing about each other, in the first few minutes of knowing each other, Michael tells Calum that he is bisexual and Calum tells him that he always liked “chicks.”  But maybe Calum’s lying and maybe Michael totally has the hots for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Butt Is Pretty Cute, Too (Malum)

Michael carries the final box up the stairs and finds a totally gorgeous boy standing in front of his door.  He almost drops the box, but quickly saves it and recovers.  “Hey, you looking for something?”  The boy turns to him with wide, brown eyes and nods.

“Yeah, I think this is my room.”

“Well, what’s the dorm number?”

“Uh, 178c.”  Michael’s eyes widen immensely when he realizes this is _his_ roommate.

“You’re Caylum?” he questions, immediately knowing that he mispronounced it when the boy’s eyebrows furrow.

“Uh, it’s Calum.  You’re Michael?”  Michael nods and shuffles the box under one arm, so he can shake Calum’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.  You a freshman?”  Calum nods, a hint of bitterness in his eyes for the question.  “Cool. Nice to know I won’t be alone in my lost expression phase.” Calum lightens up a bit and pushes the door open for Michael.

“So you’re a freshman here, too?”  Michael nods excitedly.

“I heard this place had a lot of parties, but they also had a really good music program.  Maybe I’ll meet a cute girl that I’ll buy a ring for, or maybe a guy who’ll buy me coffee every other morning on the way to class,” he rambles, letting it slip that he’s not exactly straight.

“So you’re bi?” Calum replies, the tone of his voice letting Michael know that he’s not at all weirded out by having a bisexual roommate.

“Something like that.  I don’t really like to label people,” he starts rambling again, this time cutting himself off before he gets too wild about opinions the Kiwi boy didn’t ask for.  “Anyway, what are you majoring and minoring in?”

“Uh, music and English literature,” Calum answers, his eyes scanning over all the posters the older had already put up.

“I hope you don’t mind, but since you weren’t here, I went ahead and took the left side of the room.  Never liked being right,” he informs Calum, mumbling the last sentence.  He’s sure Calum heard when he hears said boy chuckle.

“Me neither, but I’ll deal with it for your sake.  Seem like you need it more than I do,” he replies and Michael grins widely.

“Nice to know we’re on the same page,” Michael states.  “Uh, do you want any help carrying your stuff up?” 

“Yes please,” Calum responds.  Michael smiles gently and follows him out of the dorm building.

*****

Calum wraps his arms around himself while he listens to Michael’s light snores.  The boy he was bunking with was definitely different, and Calum was fine with that.

He didn’t mind the small little ramblings the boy had.  He actually found them amusing.  Most of them were about the fact that Michael hated sexist people, or how Michael hated homophobic people, or how he loved the guitar.  Calum agreed with him on every one of his opinions.  His favorite rambling so far was when Michael wouldn’t stop talking about how he really wanted to meet All Time Low, because honestly Calum felt the same way.

He glances over at Michael as the redhead rolls over in his bed.  The boy looked good in red, Calum had to admit.  He couldn’t help but wonder how many times he had dyed his hair in the past.

During Michael’s ramblings, Calum had learned that Michael was three months older than him, Michael wasn’t cliché, and that Michael had a best friend named Luke.  Apparently Luke was dating a boy named Ashton and neither of them were going to university.  Ashton wasn’t the bad influence in the relationship, Luke actually was even though he was younger.  The thing is, Luke tries for Ashton and Michael is proud of him.

Calum doesn’t exactly know how he had listened to Michael for so long.  Well, he does, but it scares him to admit it.  Calum knows he may have lied when he told Michael that he would only ever bring girls into their dorm, but he also knows that he isn’t quite ready to tell people the truth.  And the truth was, he is totally gay.

If the fact that he was getting over a boy from his high school didn’t let him know, the fact that he was already in love with the gleam in Michael’s eyes totally notified him.  And the fact that Michael looked a little hot right now.

Calum rolls over and tries to get to sleep.  It was weird being without his parents for the first time in 18 years, but he would get through it.

****

“This is where you’re staying?” Michael’s friend Ashton asks as he lets him and his boyfriend Luke into the dorm room.

“Yes, but hush, Calum is sleeping still,” he hushes him, glancing at the Maori boy to make sure they hadn’t woken him up.

“He’s cute,” Luke whispers.

“Excuse me, I’m right here,” Ashton replies just as quietly.  Michael smiles at his two friends’ banter.

“Anyway, how are you liking college so far?  Have you met any boys or girls that have given you the _feeling_ yet?” Luke questions.

“Maybe he has,” Ashton comments, nodding towards Calum.  Michael rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“He’s straight.  Can’t really force a straight boy to be gay for you,” he mutters, a bit bitterly.  “Well, you can, but that’s gross.”

Luke shakes his head and grabs a photo frame off of Calum’s nightstand.  “Maybe this is his girlfriend.”  Michael grabs the frame from his grip and sets it back on the nightstand.

“That is his sister.”

“How do you even know that?”

“Michael?”  The three boys all look down at Calum as he stretches and scans over their appearances.

“Hey, you’re up.”

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up.  “Yeah, just woke up.  What’s going on?”

“Uh, my friends I was talking about yesterday came to visit,” Michael tells him.  Calum stands up.

“Sorry, if I had known, I would’ve been up earlier,” he apologizes.  The smiley light brunet shakes his head and holds his hand out.

“It’s alright.  I’m Ashton,” he introduces himself.  Calum smiles and shakes his hand.  How was this boy’s smile so contagious?

“Calum,” he replies.

“I’m Luke,” the tall blond beside Michael waves.

“Nice to meet you two.  Michael’s already told me a lot about you.”  Luke sends a fond look at Michael.

“Shut up, Luke.”  Ashton shakes his head.

“Anyway, so you’re a freshman like Michael?”  Calum nods.  “That’s cool.  Michael could use a few new friends.”

“Yes, I could.  You guys are assholes,” Michael mutters, turning away from the other three.  Calum smiles at the back of his head and shakes his head.

“I don’t know, Michael.  I’d say they’re pretty nice,” he teases the older boy.  Said redhead turns to him with a surprised smile.

“How have you already taken their side?”

****

Calum glances over at Michael’s bed and finds it empty.  He frowns.  He knew their first music class was today, but it wasn’t until two.  Right now, it was nine thirty.  Neither of them had any reason to be up.

Then Michael comes walking out of their bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist singing Skulls by Bastille.  Calum quickly evens out his breathing and watches Michael move around.  He had a great voice, Calum immediately notices.  He couldn’t wait to hear his guitar skills.

Michael drops his towel and Calum’s eyes widen when he gets a great view of Michael’s ass.  Calum was definitely gay, no other way around it. 

Quickly Michael was dressed in skinny jeans and a Green Day t-shirt.  The redhead glances at the kiwi boy, who instantly closes his eyes.  “Calum!  It’s time to get up!” he shouts.  Calum pulls his pillow over his head.  “Bro, seriously, it’s like ten.  Your first class starts soon.”  He pulls the pillow off of his head.

“My first class?”

“Yeah, your English class.”  Calum groans as he remembers that his first class is actually at eleven fifteen.

“Can you just go to that class and pretend that you’re me?”

“Dude, I don’t even like English,” Michael laughs.  “Come on, if you get up, I’ll take you to this party a really hot chick invited me to last night.”

“How would you know if I liked parties or not?” Calum inquires, narrowing his eyes.

“I knew when you told me that you would only be bringing _chicks_ home.  Get up!”  Calum groans again and sits up.

“I don’t want to get up, Michael.”

“Too late, you’re already up.”

*****

Calum follows Michael into a frat house and they both look around.  “Mikey, you made it, babe!”  Calum’s eyes widen when he sees a busty, blonde girl walk up to Michael.  Was this the girl who invited him?

“Hey, Amber.  This is my friend Calum.  I hope you don’t mind that I asked him to come,” Michael says to her as she grabs his hand.

“No, I can find a great guy for your friend.”

“I’m straight,” Calum argues.

“Sure you are,” Amber replies.  Calum frowns and follows the two to what seems to be the basement.

“We’re starting the shots already?” Michael asks.

“Of course, Mikey.”

“Clifford!”  Michael smiles as this dude who’s wearing a snapback stands beside him.

“What’s up, man?  I see you’ve started the party without me,” he responds.

“Sorry, bro.  There was a bunch of people waiting outside.  Anyway, you want to join us in some drinking games?”  Amber pulls away from Michael as he nods.

“I’m going to entertain Calum while you play, Mikey?”

“Go right ahead, babe.”  Amber sighs and drags Calum back upstairs.

“Sorry.  I just saw how uninterested you looked,” she apologizes.  Calum shakes his head.

“No, it’s alright.  Don’t like drinking games anyway.”  She nods in agreement.

“Do you want a beer?”  Calum nods.

*****

It’s about an hour later and Calum finds himself sitting in a hot tub with Amber and his sixth beer in hand.  “How did you even know I was gay?” Calum blurts.  Amber smiles gently at him.

“I have this very useful thing called a gaydar, and it was going off when I saw you,” she explains.  “Plus you looked a little angry when I grabbed Michael’s hand.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“It’s alright, Calum.  He’s not even interested in me.  He’s way more interested in you than he is me.  Keeps texting me, is he alright, are you taking care of him, how is Calum; god, this boy is obsessed with you.”  He chuckles.

“He thinks I’m straight.  Well, he has a huge crush on you, and I can feel the sexual tension.  You should tell him,” she tells him.

“Here’s our little twink.”  Calum and Amber look toward the doorway to the porch and see the frat boy that had invited Michael to play some drinking games with him earlier.  He was also the dick that had shoved Calum around while he was trying to find his dorm.

“Leave him alone, Scott,” Amber exclaims.  Scott pulls Calum out of the hot tub and Calum tries to push him off.

“Little freshman isn’t strong enough to fight me off, is he?” Scott taunts.  Calum tries to hit him, but Scott pushes him to the floor of the deck.  A few other jocks come out to watch the entertainment.

“Stop, Scott!” Amber screams.  Calum tries to crawl away from Scott, but he had shoved him hard enough that he had definitely bruised his legs.  Scott gets another hit on him.

“Hey!”  Both Calum and Scott look to the door and find Michael standing there with a venomous look on his face.  “I thought Amber said to leave him alone!”

“Clifford!  Have you come to enjoy the show?” Scott sings.

“Get your hands off of him,” Michael commands.  Calum stares at him, but gets distracted when Scott hits him again.  Someone pulls Scott off of him and Calum crawls back.

“I said don’t touch him,” that someone growls and everything goes quiet as everyone realizes that Michael, the freshman, was standing up to Scott, the head frat boy.

Calum tries to catch his breath as Michael starts punching Scott.  Scott fights back and gets a good hit on Michael’s mouth.  Michael gets him on the ground and starts pounding on his face.  After a few moments of the brutal sound of Michael’s fists hitting Scott’s face, Michael stands up.

“Anyone else want a shot?” he shouts.  Calum stands up and stares at Michael whose mouth was bleeding profusely.  “Calum, get your clothes, we’re leaving.”  The brunet nods and complies.

*****

“Do you want some ice?” Calum asks as he and Michael sit at the small table in their dorm.  Michael shakes his head, but he keeps rubbing at his jaw.

“That was one hell of a way to start a school year,” he mutters while Calum stands up and goes to their freezer.

“Thank you for standing up for me,” Calum responds.

“It’s no problem.  Honestly, I’ve been wanting to hit Scott since I met him.  He’s a prick.”  Calum comes back to the table with a bag of frozen peas.  “I told you I’m fine, Calum,” Michael protests.

“I don’t care, hold this to your jaw.”  Michael rolls his eyes, but follows his instructions.  Calum sits back down and rests his chin on his folded hands.  “I should probably tell you something.”

“What, you like my big muscles?” Michael teases.  Calum smiles, but it quickly fades away.

“Sort of.  I’m gay.”  Michael’s eyes widen.

“You told me you weren’t.”

“Yeah, I was trying to deny it, but Amber called me out on it last night, and I came to terms with it,” he explains.  Michael nods after a few seconds.

“Wait, so you sort of like my big muscles?”

“Your butt is pretty cute, too.”

“When did you see my butt?”

“After you got out of the shower on Wednesday.”

“You were awake?”


End file.
